


Not Now.

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always-a-girl!stilinski, Derek is a Failwolf, Derek is a secret nerd, Derek the Dildo..., F/M, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, masturbation monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Monday. Stiles' house is empty, and she has the perfect Monday planned. Until ALL the wolves get in the bloody way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Now.

**Author's Note:**

> I may be a little in love with Fem!Stiles... So thought a little one-shot was in order...  
> {10 chapter fic, Fem!Stiles Coming Sooooooon}
> 
> Updated: Kevin the Dildo is now Derek the Dildo... Kevin didn't fit right (pun intended ;) ) and my friend came up with the idea of Derek the dildo.

Stiles should be at home. She should be in bed, on her OWN. Not in a Fast Food establishment, bulk buying for a hungry pack. Stiles basically growled the order at the man behind the counter and took her waiting place on a piece of wall. That started fucking vibrating. 

Jesus Fucking Christ. 

Stiles moved away from the wall, sat down on the ledge and waited. She nibbled on her nail as the men took their tedious time. Why her?! All she wanted was a nice calm, relaxing Monday where she could blow off steam and have Stiles-Time. NOT THIS. 

"Order for ... Still... Stinki... Stilenski?" The man tried, holding up a bag and two pizza boxes. 

"Close enough." Stiles barked, snatched off the food and shoved the exact change towards the man. "Keep the change." She shouted, not having the time to deal with the guy counting the change. She basically ran out of the shop and into her jeep. She slammed it into reverse, out her parking space and then in the general direction of the Hale house. She parked up outside, the parking was sloppy but if some pointed it out their face would be sloppy. As she would punch them. In the face. She stumbled out of the jeep, and Derek was out the door by her side before she stood up. 

"You smell off? What's up?" He helped her up; she shoved the food into his arms and barked.

"Nothing. Food." She held the pizza boxes and slammed her car door. She walked ahead of him, stomping into the house. The pack sat around laughing and chatting. Once they’d caught a glance/whiff of her they fell silent. They all stared at her as she slammed the pizza down. Derek placed the bag down gently. Stiles made sure to glare at everyone before flouncing out.

She climbed back into her jeep, turned her phone on silent and drove home.

Her house was still empty, thank God. Her dad was working the night shift; he'd be home by the time she left for school in the morning. She locked the door with a slam and thud, hoping any werewolf ears that followed her would get the hint. She sluggishly climbed the stairs. Once in her room she closed her window, locking it would have been a better idea but Scott/Derek/Isaac broke that. So instead she closed the blinds, and shut her bedroom door. 

"Alone at last Stilinski." She was now a lot more worked up and tense than she should be on Monday's. She stripped down to her bra and boy shorts and ran a hand through her hair. She yanked the top draw of her bedside table out and onto the bed, taking out the top layer of crap and popping the false bottom. You don't live with a cop/ run with fracking werewolves without taking some precautions. She fished out the old offenders. One was a pink vibrator that Danny had bought her as a joke and the other a dildo. She bit her lip. She needed time and patience for Derek. (Yes, shut up. It's called Derek. It looked like a Derek. SHE COUGHT IT BEFORE HE SHOWED UP. No co-incidence. None Whatsover.) Plus she'd ran out of lube. She placed the dildo onto the table and flicked the switch on the vibrator. She stretched across her bed and pushed her hand, the one that wasn't holding Susan (Right just fucking shut up), down her shorts. She let her eyes fall shut as she ran her fingers across her clit. She let out a breathless moan. God, she needed this. She pushed another finger down into her wetness and pulled her shorts just down enough to run the pink toy across her. Her breathing was picking up; she wasn't going to last long.

"Err... Stiles?" Derek's voice came from the window, startling Stiles from her bliss filled state. She shot up, and chucked the only thing her free hand could find, which happened to be Derek the Dildo, at the werewolf.

"JESUS! DEREK!" She adjusted her shorts, yes the Alpha had just caught her masturbating, and however she could still retain her dignity.

"I was worried. You seemed pretty angry." He said almost timidly. He lurked still in half darkness.

"YES! I'm not a fracking slave.” He smirked a little and that made her worse. “MONDAY'S ARE MY DAY OFF!" She shrieked, jumping off the bed and pulling a hoodie on over her bra. 

"Mondays?" Derek asked.

"Yes. MONDAYS are STILES TIME!" She snapped. 

"Oh." 

"Yes. OH. You fuck Rag." She pulled her hoodie down further. "God, Don't you knock?!"

"I thought you were in danger."

"Well, I'm not. So leave. And give me Derek back." She placed a hand on her hip and one out for Derek. She refused to feel any shame.

"Derek? Oh." Derek replied. "Erm... Give me a minute." The wolf shifted from leg to leg for a minute, before walking out of the darkness to Stiles. She had to stop herself from her jaw dropping to the floor.

"So, did you like the show?" Stiles asked a hint of mischievousness to her voice. 

"Show?" Derek mumbled.

"Because I know part of you did." She walked towards him and placed a hand over the bulge in his jeans. Derek took an intake of breath. "Who would have known...? Derek fracking Hale, all hot and bothered over little old me."

"Did you just make... a Battlestar Galactica reference?" Derek asked, ignoring her hand on his dick.

"You understood that?" She tilted her head and moved her hand away.

"Yeah... I get most of your references Stiles." He blushed a little and looked down. She couldn't have thrown herself at him quicker. Luckily he caught her. She pressed her lips against his, hard. 

"I should quote more..." Pulling away from Derek's face, the wolf laughed and kissed her again.


End file.
